Anti Bioterrorism Forces
Anti Bioterrorism Forces, or A.B.F. for short, is a counter-bioterrorism organization founded by Ralph Bloom with the UN funding it's operation shortly after it was formed in 2004, several months after the Terragrigia Panic incident. It main purpose is to combat the bioterrorism around the globe and securing the world from any bioterrorism threat. One of their duties is to track down B.O.W's and other bio weapons created by Umbrella. And also, they have an advance arsenals and elite soldiers in the organization, since it was funded by the UN. The Headquarter is located in Australia. History 'Early Years' Several months after the Terragrigia Panic, Ralph Bloom, seeing that the bioterrorism activity increase dramaticly around the globe, decided to create a counter bioterrorism organization to exterminate the bioterrorism once and for all. The first team (Also considered as Alpha One-One) of the organization is sent to Pripyat, Ukraine to investigate a strange activity in the dead city. This mission, however, proved that the Umbrella is still standing, after the discovery of a huge Umbrella secret compund in Pripyat. A week after the mission, the A.B.F. begin to grow larger as more members begins joining the organization. The operatives are sent to various missions around the globe, and their HQ is moved to Australia, due to more members joining the organization. From there, the Umbrella started to make some major movements as a bioterrorist organization, attacking some small towns in the countrysides. The A.B.F. become more active in taking care of the attacks, making the UN take control of the organization and make it an official anti bioterrorism organization. '2011 Bioterrorist Attacks' 7 years fighting the Umbrella and supressing Bioterrorist attacks around the globe, A.B.F. become one of the largest anti bioterrorist organization in the world. Apperantly, the organization send 2 of their best operatives, Jeff Parker and Amy Ladner to the desolated city of Oldston. The operatives are knocked down and dissapear for the next 4 months, leaving the A.B.F. to assign a mission to search Jeff and Amy. 1 month later, the Umbrella begins attacking a small town in the US countryside. A.B.F. sent a pair of operatives, William Munson and Sarah Wilkins to supress the attacks along with another A.B.F. squad and U.S. Marines. 3 Months later, a series of bioterrorist attacks hit a large city of Bayside, The Black Tortoise and the B.S.A.A. Headquarters in the UK, even though the A.B.F. only focused their forces on Bayside and the Black Tortoise. Uniform Arsenals The A.B.F. operatives is always equipped with lethal weapons on every mission. Each operatives are equipped with weapons that supports the situation in a certain mission. The A.B.F. also have a lot of heavy weapons in their arsenals, with the exception of Nuclear Warheads. Transportation The A.B.F. Ground Combat Units (GCU) is always carried over a combat helicopter, with the exception of stealth missions, where they are dropped with a land vehicle. The A.B.F. also have combat jets and heavy tanks in their arsenals, only used when they fight against the Umbrella and suppressing a bioterrorism threat. Weapons The A.B.F. wide variation of weapons in their arsenals allowing the operatives (Or units) to bring various weapons on their mission. But the most common weapon in the A.B.F. is FN Scar, both the SCAR-L and SCAR-H version. Their primary sidearms is Ruger SR9 and the primary weapon for the Special Combat Operatives (SCO) are Berreta M9 pistols. Another type of Assault Rifle in A.B.F. arsenals are Special Operations Assault Rifle (SOAR), Barret REC7, Bushmaster ACR and many more. The GCU units are sometimes carry a sniper rifle to their mission, the most common sniper rifle is Modular Sniper Rifle. Deployment Known Members